Harry The Crow
by Shyndell
Summary: This is my first FanFic, a crossover of Harry Potter and the Crow. I'm not sure exactly where I am heading with it, but I do know what the characters will do in the story. Warning: Will be rated "M" for violence, language, and terrifying Imagery. Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing (EXCEPT for the twins). May be some pairings later, I am not sure, but Harry will not be one of them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, and this is an idea I have had for a long time. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and the crow. Warning: Violent/Dark/Terrifying story line.

I claim no rights to the characters. The only things I own are the events that I Place the characters In. The Characters of Harry Potter and the Crow belong to J.K. Rowling and Miramax respcetively

Prologue

The keen mind of Hermione Granger was moving at supersonic speech as she sat in the interrogation room of the Ministry of Magic. Her best friend was arrest for murder. And Ronald Weasley had made his true feelings of Harry Potter known.

Hermione was terrified for Harry as she wept on the cold stone floor of the room she occupied. She thought nothing for herself as the dementors passed by outside the door, she could only think about the terror following the last task of the Tri-wizard Championship. She couldn't believe Harry would do something so awful, but as she thought, Hermione realized that Harry had something off in his eyes.

Harry's eyes had been dull and dim, and the way he talked had no emotion. Hermione could not tell what he was feeling, but as he cast the spell that claimed the life of Cedric Diggory, she could not help but yell that Harry had been Imperiused.

Suddenly Hermione screamed and threw herself into the corner of the room as the door was blown off it's hinges. Standing there was one of the few people she thought she could trust. His long white beard thrown over his shoulder, and his purple robes no longer sparkled, due to the dirt covering the room.

Albus Dumbledore stood there, the twinkle of his eyes gone, replaced by murderous rage. Silently he cast a Petrificus Totallis at her, and levitated her to a standing position. "Harry Potter has been sentenced to death for his crimes," he spat.

Through her paralyzed mouth, Hermione was trying to say "innocent."

"You think he's innocent? What proof do you have?" Dumbledore snidely asked as he enabled Hermione's mouth to move.

"Professor, didn't you see the look in his eyes? He has been Imperiused!"

"Likely story you little mudblood. Everyone knows that Potter can throw off an Imperio! No, no my little mudblood, He is guilty of murder. You yourself have been found guilty as an accomplice, and will spend the rest of your life in the highest security Azkaban has to offer."

Dumbledore laughed as he walked out of the room.

LATER THAT DAY

"Please Minister, you must listen, Harry was trying to say.

"Enough Potter!" Cornelius Fudge snarled. "There is no more Lord Voldemort. He is dead, and cannot come back to life. Soon you will join him. Your executioner is here." Cornelius said in a cold tone. He turned and smartly walked out of the room.

All Harry could yell was "No Headmaster," as the cold green light washed over him.

Please Rate and review. Thank you in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

I claim no rights to the characters. The only things I own are the events that I Place the characters In. The Characters of Harry Potter and the Crow belong to J.K. Rowling and Miramax respcetively

Chapter One

Death and Twins and Wands Oh My!

Harry found himself floating in a warm white mist. The area had the feel of comfort, a feeling he had truly never known all around in front of him and on the sides there was nothing, just the feeling of comfort.

Suddenly he felt a chill run up his back, and the mist turned cold, freezing. He turned around, and found a being in a ragged black cowl, holding a scythe with a bony looking hand.

"Greetings Harry" the figure began, "I am death. I have seen your life, and you were killed before your time. This incident has created a wrinkle in the fabric of time that I must fix."

Harry could only stand there watching death speechless.

Death continued. "You were unjustly tried, and sentenced to execution for a crime you did not commit. You will not remember much from your previous life, and unfortunately, I can only give you one piece of information. What do you remember?"

"I remember that I was a wizard, how to get into Diagon Alley, and some of my school mates and enemies. I also remember the magic I was taught."

"What do you remember of the events of the tri-wizard tournament?"

"All I remember were two redheads who looked like twins saying that I was Innocent. A third one who looked similar to them yelled that I was a murderer."

"The ones who were saying you were innocent were the Weasley Twins," death informed him. "The other was their youngest brother, Ronald. He has been your enemy since the day you started at school. You must seek out the older brothers, Fred and George Weasley, while avoiding Ronald. The twins will guide you to your best friend who is being tortured beyond belief."

"Take this wand," Death said as he took a stick of wood from his scythe. "This wand is more powerful than the wand I made for one of the foolish brothers eons ago. This wand will not break, as it is made of Ironwood, with the core being of my essence. No other wand will stand a chance against it. This particular wand is untraceable, and doesn't need any foolish wand waving. To perform magic with it, all you have to think of is what you wish to accomplish."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Is there anything else I should know?" he asked.

"Yes, young Harry, there is one other thing. While you are in the world of the living, though you will still be dead, you will have a familiar, which will help you in your quest for justice against the ones who have wronged you. He will be your eyes of discovery, and will be your tie to the world. Keep him safe, as he is mortal. If he dies, you will die, leaving your mission unfulfilled." Death snapped his bony fingers, and a black crow landed on Harry's shoulder.

"It's beautiful." Harry said, "but what happened to Hedwig?"

"Unfortunately, the crow is the only animal that can carry the tie. Hedwig will still know you though, and can communicate with the crow. She may not be happy, but the crow is known to all avian species."

"I understand death, and thank you for this chance."

Death waved his hand, and the mist wavered. "Goodbye Harry, and good luck."

In the Godric's Hollow cemetary, a chill filled the air as the sky suddenly went black and angry. There was a massive amount of lightning that lit up the writing on a desecrated tombstone. The writing had been carelessly, yet furiously been etched into the granite surface, and read "Here lies the bastardized creation of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

A brilliant streak of lightning struck the tomb, causing it to crack, and allow the power to seep inside.

Harry woke up, having no idea where he was. He gasped air into his lungs, and tried to breathe. Looking up, he saw cracks of light above him. Reaching up, he tried to move whatever was covering him, but was unable to. He felt into this dark space trying to find something to use to pry the cracks wider.

It was then that he felt his wand. The panic that was slowly creeping up his chest lessened as he brought his wand into a place where he could use it.

Harry was thinking of a spell he could use when he thought; "how about bombarda..." His thoughts stopped as whatever was covering him was blown sky high. He watched the debris as it began to fall, and said "Protego Maxima."

The falling soil and stone fell and practically disintegrated on his shield. Harry laid there for a moment, amazed at the strength of his shield.

Canceling the shield, Harry sat up to get his first look around. He was surprised to find himself sitting in a graveyard. Looking behind himself, his eyes fell on his own tombstone. Under the hate filled writing in tiny engraving was "Harry Potter, July 30, 1990 – May 14, 1994"

That was all the stone said, no words of kindness, no words of love. Just his name, dates, and that hate filled message.

Shaking off the cold, Harry had to stand and think. He needed somewhere to go, somewhere to get some warm clothes. He remembered a part of a dream, and the part said the Weasley twins would help him, so that is where he decided he would go.

His eyes went black for a moment, and he could see something from the view of some other being.

Eyelids that weren't his own blinked, and brought into focus a shop in the distance behind the sign for Diagon Alley. The shop was bright, and cheery, with fireworks of all colors going off. The enchanted sign lit up saying Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

The Point of view changed, and Harry could see through the window the two people he needed to see.

His eyes returned to normal, and he shook himself, thinking "that was weird." He knew he needed to get there without being spotted. Though it was a big risk, Harry transfigured a sock into a black hooded cloak.

Now that he had a disguise, Harry realized that he had no idea where he was. He thought to himself, "I wish I could apparate to the twin's shop."

Shockingly, Harry had the feeling of being pulled through a very thin tube, almost oozing as he felt his body being pulled and twisted out of shape. Before he could feel any pain though, the feeling stopped, and he found himself standing on the doorstep of the tiny Diagon Alley Shop. He fell through the door in dismay.

######################################################################################################################################################################

There were only two people in the store. Responding to the stranger's strangled plea for help, the twins ran to his side. The twins were saying not to worry, they were trying to help. They flipped the strange person over and removed his hood.

The twins jumped back in shock. "Well Gred, pay up, I told you we would see our ickle Harriekins again."

"Cheeky bugger you are Forge" Fred Weasley said as he handed the money to George.

There was no levity in the room though. Both had their wands drawn on Harry.

"Sorry about this Harry, but we have to be sure," Fred began.

"You are the only one we ever gave the map to. What phrase do you have to say to activate it?" George finished.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, and why are you talking as George, Fred?"

Satisfied they put their wands away. "You are the only one who could ever tell us apart by sight. No one in the family could tell us apart, not even Dumbledore. How were you able to do that anyway?"

"Well Fred," Harry shrugged. "Your eyebrows are thinner than Georges."

In disbelief the twins conjured a mirror and looked in. "Well I'll be damned George, he's right."

"So, Harry, why are you here? You were put to death almost a year ago." Fred intoned.

"I don't remember Fred, all I can think of is it was a dream, but seeing my tombstone made it real."

The twins turned an ashen shade of grey.

Seeing their discomfort, Harry changed the subject. "This place is cool. When did this start?"

Thankful for the change of subject, Fred answered; "The day we were disowned for saying you were innocent. Everyone was hurt by what happened, but we knew there was something wrong. The folks kicked us out, but luckily, we have mutual friends that believe in your innocence. They gave us the money to go into business for ourselves, and business is good."

"Who else believes in me."

"That will come later," George told him with finality. "First, we need to get you a disguise. I think the muggle combat fatigues will work, and with some muggle makeup. You need a disguise that isn't magical. You will also need a wand. Don't worry, Ollivander is a good friend of ours, and believes in you."

Harry stared at the twins in confusion. "I have my wand. Here, look!"

Looking at the wand, both twins felt a shivering fear of foreboding creep up their spines.

"George, apparate to Ollivander's and drag him here now. Drag him out of bed and down here by his ear if you have to, but get him here.

"On it Fred."

After George left, Fred looked at Harry. "That is NOT your wand Harry, your wand was destroyed after your death. Not even Ashes were left."

"What the hell is going on here you two... Mister Potter." Olivander trailed off in a whisper.

The twins began in unison "We need you to check the wand he has."

Dumbfounded, Ollivander took the wand. The second he placed his hand on it, he felt the imminent fear of death. "Mister Potter, where did you get this wand?"

"I don't know, I woke up in my grave and found this wand there. Why?"

"This is not a normal wand. I have only heard of this wand in a legend. This wand is terrifying to me Mister Potter. It would be to almost any wizard. This wand is called a Death Stick."

A stunned silence descended on the room.

"This wand is given by death him self, according to the legend, death has given you about ten percent of his power. This wand is virtually indestructible, and has more power than all the wands I have made in my nearly two hundred years combined."

"You don't need to make any wand movements, or say anything. All you do is point and think of what spell you want to use, and it will happen."

Still in shock, Fred asked "How powerful is it truly Ollivander?"

"Fred, if young Harry here were to cast a Bombarda at full power, our galaxy would be wiped out."

Everyone in the room was speechless, until Fred pointed out the other bull in the Shop. "Harry, why do you have a crow on your shoulder.


End file.
